Haolin Dragon
The Haolin Dragon is a large flying mob that is exclusively found in Bojkreg, one of the three side-dimensions of the Shadowlands. Description Lore TBC Tactics *Health: 300 <3 (600 health total) *Size: 30 blocks long (4 blocks longer than an Ender Dragon), 42 block wingspan *Drops: 0-2 Haite Gems, 0-2 Night Essences *XP: 36,000 (3x more than Ender Dragon) The Haolin Dragon is relatively rare, but once you know how to kill it, it is fairly easy to deal with. Haolin Dragons have no resistances to any weapons, unlike most Bojkreg mobs, and are weak towards weapons made of Haolons. Most of the time they will simply fly away from you and land somewhere else if you approach them. However, if you are invading their territories, they will attack you without warning. Two clues to where a Haolin Dragon's territory may be is if there is a large absence of trees and many mountain/hill ranges. Considering that Bojkreg is relatively flat, these mountains are the biggest giveaway that you may have trespassed into a Haolin Dragon's turf. The Player can provoke a Haolin Dragon either by trespassing on its territory or hitting it (if it is not in its territo8ry). The Haolin Dragon will proceed to attack the Player by spewing a beam of light from the 8-pointed star on its forehead for 4 seconds - this beam does 2 1/2 <3 of damage per second if you are touching it. This attack is hard to dodge, as the Haolin Dragon's AI will automatically predict where the Player will be by their speed and direction of movement, and will fire at where the Player is guessed to be, not where they are. The star on their foreheads will blink once before they shoot the beam, so in order to avoid this attack, strafe to the opposite direction around the Haolin Dragon right after the star blinks. Dodging this attack requires quick reaction speed. The other attack that the Haolin Dragon will do is, when in close range, proceed to thrash its neck forward to knock back the player about 10 blocks and deal 5 <3 of damage. This attack is easily avoidable if the Player simply keeps their distance, while being close enough to be out of the range for the Haolin Dragon to shoot the beam of light (The Player must be between 18 - 7 blocks away from the Haolin Dragon in order for it to be able to use its beam attack). Rage Mode If the Player does not kill the Haolin Dragon quickly enough, the Haolin Dragon will enter a rage and shift its colors (right) as well as spawn Sinister Creepers as minions to help fight. For this to trigger, the Player must have taken too long to kill it (min. of 12 minutes). If the Player does not have the right weapons, it may take too much time to kill and trigger the Haolin Dragon's rage mode; otherwise it should take no more than 3-5 minutes to kill it if they land enough hits. In rage mode, the Haolin Dragon's range for its beam attack will increase drastically from 18 - 7 to 31 - 7. The blink on their stars will not be present, making it very difficult to predict when it will attack and when to dodge. The beam will be red instead of white, but will only do half a heart more of damage (3 <3). Their speed will increase every time you hit it in its rage mode, and they will start shooting the beam even when airborne. If you kill the Haolin Dragon while it is in a rage, it will not drop any items but 1.5x the XP. Habitat Haolin Dragons can spawn either in their territories with mountains (43% chance every 10 x 10 x 10 area of open air) or out in the more flat areas (30% chance every 10 x 10 area of Night Stone). Cooperation The Haolin Dragon will start spawning Sinister Creepers when in a rage. The Haolin Dragon will attack anything that enters their territory except for the SCs or Kova packs, which may join in and fight the Player if the Player is attacking a Haolin Dragon. They are also the minion spawns of the Iccurol and Lord Haolel fight. Trivia *Haolin Dragons are one of the three neutral Bojkreg mobs. The other two are Borasse and Kovai. *Their texture and sound files are labeled "Haolin Drake" rather than Haolin Dragon. This might have been their name early in development that the devs forgot to change later on. *Haolin Dragons are the only non-boss mobs in the Shadowlands that spawns other mobs. Category:Mob Variations Category:Large Mobs Category:Fast Mobs Category:Red Category:Black Category:Multicolored Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Bojkreg Mobs Category:Dragon Variations Category:Shadowlands Mobs Category:Item-Dropping Mobs